Stop Following Me!
by swagmine
Summary: After the Winter Cup, Kagami gets a few stalkers.


**A/N: weird fic ideas pop in your head when you're trying to sleep :/ doesn't like letting me use line breaks so I'll have to settle for x's  
><strong>

**x**

_Kagami walked slowly to the _bus stop, his heart beating hard in his chest. He felt eyes on the back of his neck, and another shiver went up his spine. _Are they still following me? _This was just like after the Winter Cup; how the paparazzi stalked him for weeks, and he was constantly sprinting away from the creeps. But _no - _they were _not _the paparazzi.

He didn't really know who they were, but they had been following him around for a long time. The paparazzi stopped following him about a week or so ago, but _these _people didn't stop.

He'd see them hiding behind corners or outside his apartment building. They thought he couldn't see them, but with their stupid rainbow hair it was impossible not to.

This time it was just one of them.

Good. Normally they traveled in pairs, but it was easier to escape from them when they were on their own.

Unless it was _him._

Getting away from _him _was nearly impossible.

It was like _he _was in his head.

Kagami heard a camera click and stopped walking abruptly. People walked around him, glancing at him curiously. A few glared at him, but he ignored it.

_Click._

His eye twitched.

_Click._

His hands curled into fists.

_Click._

Kagami whirled around, spotting familiar dark blue hair instantly. The guy jolted in surprise and tried to dive for cover, but Kagami already saw him.

"Aomine Daiki," Kagami snarled. He stomped toward the taller guy's terrible hiding place, his teeth bared in a snarl. "Stop _stalking _me!"

Instead of facing Kagami like a man, the ganguro merely split. He ran as fast as he could from Kagami who looked ready to pull off his school bag and hurl it at him.

**x**

_"Kuroko."_

Kagami slammed his hands on the shorter boy's desk, glaring deep into his blank blue eyes. His classmates bolted, leaving them alone in the classroom.

"Yes, Kagami-kun?" His shadow stared up at him innocently.

That only fueled Kagami's rage. "Get your stupid rainbow friends to stop following me!"

Kuroko blinked. "I don't understand, Kagami-kun."

"They're _stalking _me! It's creepy!"

"Who?"

The redhead hissed in anger, digging his nails into the desk. "I didn't really care at first," he growled. "But when they started breaking into my house and following me to school-" He shoved his hands into his hair, looking frustrated.

"I think you're hallucinating, Kagami-kun."

"It's been going on for _weeks!" _He swept on, ignoring Kuroko's comment. "Make them stop!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kagami grabbed Kuroko's collar. "You are _impossible!_" He glared into his innocent blue eyes before sighing. "Maybe it's just them, and not you. Sorry, Kuroko." He let go of him and slid his hands into his pockets. "Rainbow idiots..." With that he stalked off. Their classmates returned, looking startled. Kuroko stood and bowed to them.

"Sorry. His bad grades are stressing him out." Kuroko sat back down and pulled out his phone.

_'You are all too obvious. He may be a airhead, but he's not stupid.' _Kuroko paused. Kagami actually was pretty dumb. He shrugged and sent the text to the other miracles.

He received a reply almost instantly.

_'stfu tetsu'_

Kuroko stared for at his phone. What does 'stfu' mean?

**x**

"Hi Kagamicchi!"

Kagami groaned.

"Kise." He greeted the shorter boy unenthusiastically.

Kise pouted. "You can at least pretend to be happy to see me, ssu!"

"'Ssu?'" Kagami repeated. He stared at Kise. Kise stared back, smiling like the idiot he was. "Eh... whatever. And stop calling me Kagamicchi. It's dumb."

"But it's my nickname for you, ssu!" Kise latched on to Kagami, hugging him tightly. "I missed you!" The redhead casually let his arms hang around Kise.

Kagami let out a soft noise, frowning at him. This was a shortcut that led to his apartment that only he knew about. He hadn't shown anybody (well, not that he can recall) this shortcut, so how did Kise know he was here?

"Kise-"

"Oi, Kise!"

At that voice, Kagami bristled. Remembering their encounter this morning, he glared poison at Aomine.

"You..." He growled.

Aomine, who had been in the process of running up to them, slowed down to a trot. He had the sense to look at least a little sheepish. Kagami squinted. Was he blushing?

"Sorry about that..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Eh? What?" Kise perked up, tightening his grip on Kagami. "What happened?"

"I caught him," Kagami sniffed. He was, without realizing it, squeezing Kise tighter. Even though it was rather painful, Kise didn't seem to mind, thinking he was being hugged back. "Watching me this morning." Kise's eyes popped open.

Aomine stiffened.

"Really..." Kise's smile was fake. That was new. He slowly turned his head to stare at Aomine. His smile said _'we told you to be careful you stupid aho baka fool.' _"Um..."

Kagami was emitting a dangerous aura. "I know you're following me around too, _Kise-kun._"

Kise felt himself blush. Kagami's grip was crushing his bones.

Aomine had already run away.

"Coward!" Kise cried after him. _Oh dear, this isn't going well. _Not wanting to hurt Kagami, he merely tickled him until he let go.

With tears of forced laughter in his eyes, Kagami shouted after him, "I'm going to _murder _all of you stupid miracles!"

* * *

><p><strong>honestly i think kagami is ticklish <strong>

**do you sometimes tickle yourself when you're bored? i hope i'm not alone ****(my hands are ticklish and so when they itch it's a pain)**


End file.
